Spiritomb Love Score
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Ariana and Proton reflect on their life in Team Rocket and their daughters on Mother's Day. For SPPF Shippers Truth Or Dare Thread. Strategistshipping


**Spiritomb Love Score**

Ariana and Proton were not your average married couple. They had two daughters, who strived for world peace and an end to criminal activity. Both daughters had been put into foster care, not because they didn't love them, but because the girls became distressed about the concept of criminal parents. But For Ariana and Proton it was just another day at the office. It was a well known rule in the world of work that you shouldn't mix business with pleasure. You were also never to bring your personal life into work. Ariana and Proton were executives of Team Rocket, an organisation that broke the rules. Whenever their boss, Giovanni was on self-discovery trips, they were often left in charge with Team Rocket.

There had been many times where Team Rocket had been arrested, defeated and torn onto the ground. Ariana and Proton were Giovanni's only executives left now; Petrel was apparently taken away by James Bond. Archer ran away after being defeated by Lyra and announced Team Rocket's disbandment, although Giovanni shaped the organisation back together after Archer was caught by Phoenix Wright.

What didn't kill Team Rocket made them stronger.

When Ariana first joined the team, Archer, Petrel and Proton looked like triplets, she felt she was the only person who could tell them apart. She had a strange way of knowing who was who by their lunch boxes. Petrel enjoyed pretzels, Archer had salad and Proton had a picnic. It wasn't until Pretel died his hair purple and tried to grow a beard, was that the differences between them was more obvious.

Profit plus pokemon was Team Rocket's business. It didn't matter how moral or who got hurt as long as it was profitable, Giovanni saw it as a sign of talent. The scientists of Team Rocket had invented many drugs to experiment on pokemon with. Many of these drugs hit both the black and commercial markets and it made senior staff and the scientists of Team Rocket millionaires. Ariana and Proton received a part of that fortune. It it was one of the golden times of Team Rocket.

Food manufactures, were inspired to make their own brand of x drinks which made pokemon feel stronger. Even though there are people who want Team Rocket to be demolished for good, they cannot deny how much influence Team Rocket had made on the world. Magma, Aqua, Galactic and Plasma were all inspired by Team Rocket at some point, but now they are just part of the competition.

One of the greatest times of Ariana's life was when she put an Action Replay Pill in Butch's cup of coffee. Proton also mixed Game Shark with the sugar pot. Butch liked his tea sweet with plenty of sugar. When Butch entered the room again, he relaxed with his cup and made no fuss at all... until his chest started growing.

A spiritomb who had just hatched in the dungeon had escaped and ran into the room. He bounced through Butch's enlarged chest and finished off the tea on Butch's behalf. The spiritomb shaped itself as a heart and flew around Ariana and Proton.

Another highlight was when Ariana and Proton went on a date and mixed a variety of Action Replay Pills in vodka. The pair of them including their pokemon, felt like they were high in the sky. Although they decided to not try it ever again because they ended up waking next to each other - naked. They shared a vision that they would wake up on top of the slimly scalp of a muk.

Sure there have been occasions when the experiments and duties are either lame or over-the-top, but they both had an amazing time working for Team Rocket, and they would have never have met each other if they didn't take the risks. At some point they were going to invade Goldenrod City. Whitney and her frustrating milktank will be captured and it would hopefully lure their daughters, Hilda and Leaf to face them in a double battle.

For the time being, they were happy with just a reunion. Ariana sat down on her favourite sofa. Her two daughters sat side by side. They had bought Ariana a crucifix with Arceus.

"Happy mother's day," Hilda and Leaf said in unison.

"Thank you," Ariana responded. Her lips curled into a smile as she clipped her necklace on. It was the first time the family had been together since Leaf decided to become a trainer. Tomorrow morning, it will be back to work as usual. The daughters will be rivals with them until Christmas. That didn't mean that Ariana wouldn't give them a hug and a kiss.

Proton slammed his laptop off. With his left index finger digging into his cheek, he squinted asking, "where's my kiss?"


End file.
